I hate love you
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Vinny vive siendo asustado por su hermano mayor Brad. Pero no crean que es el único que sufre con la situación. Si no fuera tan orgulloso ya lo habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no. Simplemente porque él no lo odiaba… pero lo que no quería admitir es que odiaba amar a Vinny. Slash/Yaoi - Incesto -Imagen de la portada por SweetGirl90


**¡Llegó por quien lloraban! Una pequeñaja estuvo esperando este oneshot por mucho tiempo y por fin tengo el placer de decir que está terminado.**

 **Amo con toda mi jodida alma esta pareja, me parece tan tierna que puedo gritar ahora mismo *-* Aunque muchos de ustedes odian a Brad, yo no le tengo tanto rencor UvUr**

 **Honestamente la teoría de que Vincent es el padre de los chicos es bastante popular, aunque no muchos la ven posible yo si lo hago, tiene sentido para mí.**

 **Según mi teoría estos chiquillos no son Phantoms, mueren y ya, pero como esto estará conectado con "El mejor trabajo de todos" Le puse este final. No sé si tenga tanto romance, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Verán, en ciertas partes Brad se anda contradiciendo con respecto a "¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Yo por amarte? ¿O tú por enamorarme?" Lo hace bastante, pero pasa porque él no quiere aceptar su culpa, aunque al final si lo hace.**

 **Hay un pequeño spoiler de "¿Quién es el titiritero ahora?" Si se dan cuenta pueden decirlo en los comentarios, no hay problema.**

 **El diseño de Vinny y Brad está en mi página… Creo… No, no tengo el de Vinny ahí, pero Brad si es como el de la portada del fic. A Vinny le cambié el diseño, se parece más a Vincent y tiene ojos verdes. Si desean verlos pueden buscar esta animación que hice. Se llama de la siguiente forma:** _ **"FNAF 4 Simple and clean"**_ **mi canal tiene el nombre de** _ **"Girl Fémale Animations and Draws"**_ **Les dejaría el link, pero me da flojera, descuiden hallarán el video rápidamente.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del oneshot.**

 **Título:** _ **"I hate love you"**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Vinny vive siendo asustado por su hermano mayor Brad. Pero no crean que es el único que sufre con la situación. Si no fuera tan orgulloso ya lo habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no. Simplemente porque él no lo odiaba… pero lo que no quería admitir es que odiaba amar a Vinny.**_

 **Advertencias: Slash/Yaoi, relación Chico x Chico acompañado con el hecho de que es Incesto de un menor y mayor de edad de 16 y 6 años, aunque es leve –Teorías que tal vez no compartas – Conexión con el fic principal. No gano nada haciendo esto, solo es diversión OwO**

 **Si no te gusta esto puedes marcharte, solo presiona para regresar a la página anterior, si lo lees es tu voluntad.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Por favor!- Era otro día, y era la misma situación de siempre. El mismo bebé que lloraba con desesperación y gritaba golpeando con sus manitas la puerta de su habitación ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido esto?... ¿Cuántas veces lo he dejado encerrado en su cuarto para escucharlo llorar? Sinceramente no recuerdo porque lo hago, pero no puedo estar sin hacerlo… me hace sentir muy mal. Quiero abrir la puerta, abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien, me quiero disculpar con él. Vinny no se merece esto… no es su culpa.

-Cállate enano, te quedarás hasta que llegue papá y es mi última palabra- Le dije a través de la puerta que nos separaba, con ese tono de voz de chico rudo que suelo usar. Puedo escuchar un golpe sordo en el suelo, seguramente se arrojó en posición fetal a llorar como siempre hace… Es tan patético… pero no más que yo.

Me alejé de la puerta y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala, unos pasos se oyeron desde la cocina. Eran papá y Patricia, mi hermana menor. Llegaron de las compras. Ella no hizo más que correr a los saltos a su habitación, siempre era una niña que sonreía, y mientras se iba, mi padre solo la miraba irse con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a mí.

-Brad, mi hombre de la casa- ¿Qué no era él el hombre de la casa? Bueno, él no sabe las maldades que le hago a Vinny.

-Que hay pá.

-Escucha, hoy voy a trabajar, busca a tus hermanos, nos tenemos que ir- Seguidamente se fue. Mi padre trabaja en una pizzería para niños, no sé muy bien que es lo que hace, pero no es nada interesante de seguro. Me levanté, con cierta malicia miré esa máscara roja del suelo, la de Foxy. Ese animatrónic que tanto terror le causa a Vinny, el cual está en esa pizzería que ya he mencionado. La tomé del suelo y me la puse. Mi siguiente acto será una de mis maldades a mi hermano. Sin que lo notara, abrí la puerta de su habitación y me dirigí a la sala, escondiéndome detrás de la televisora- ¡OYE, ENANO LLORÓN! ¡VEN DE UNA VEZ!

Escuché sus pasos, eran lentos y cortos, al poco tiempo lo vi llegar. Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos estaban húmedos todavía y el verde en ellos se notaba más, también se notaba su temor a poca distancia, es que eso es, un miedoso. Un mocoso tonto que se asusta con lo primero que ve.

-¿B-brad?... Y-ya estoy aquí…- Guardé silencio, se estaba acercando- ¿Do-dónde estás? Dijiste que viniera ¿N-no?... Hermano, sal ya… por favor no me asustes de nuevo- Es tan tonto como pide que haga caso a sus súplicas. Vi como abrazaba con más fuerza su peluche ese del oso amarillo o lo que sea. Cuando estuvo por fin cerca de mí, me abalancé frente a él gritando. De solo verme gritó y cayó al suelo de nuevo, comenzando a llorar.

Me reí en toda su cara- Vaya, sí que eres un bebé llorón.

-¿P-porque? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Él hipaba en medio de su llanto. Lo miré. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su expresión de tristeza extrema, su temblor y su confianza en que ese peluche lo protegiera. Sigo sin entender cómo es que mi corazón soporta todo esto ¡¿Por qué lo hago sufrir?! ¡¿Por qué?! Soy lo peor… el peor hermano que existe. No pienses que te odio, hermanito… Esto solo fue otro acto de mi inestabilidad emocional… no es tu culpa… es la mía… Pero aun así ya no puedo perder mi apariencia de chico rudo. Perdóname….

-Cállate niño, levántate, tenemos que irnos al trabajo de papá- De escucharlo, empezó a llorar más fuerte. El odia ese lugar, le asustan esos muñecos que se mueven. Lo cual es curioso, porque sus peluches no le causan temor.

-¡No por favor! ¡No quiero! ¡Ellos son malos! ¡Ellos me van a matar!

Realmente me está rompiendo el corazón hacer esto- ¿Crees que tengo ganas? Vámonos de una vez o te llevaré a la fuerza- Por fin se levantó, asintió y corrió a su habitación. Suspiré, realmente… ¿Soy tan malo? Me senté, dejé caer mi cabeza… Me odio a mí mismo… Se deben estar preguntando como puedo ser tan hipócrita para hacerle estas cosas a mi hermano y arrepentirme así de simple. Muy fácil… Lo amo… y no, no como hermano, nada de lo que están pensando. Estoy enamorado de él.

Me detesto, pero lo detesto a él… ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?! Odio que me cautive con esos ojos verdes adorables. Todavía recuerdo mis buenos tiempos con él. Antes de descubrir este enfermizo sentimiento que le tengo…. Cuando éramos felices, pero lo arruiné todo. Intenté convencerme de que era solo una simple fase, y no fue así. No dejaba de pensar en él, no dejaba de soñar con él. Me desesperé tanto que decidí ser malo, molestarlo para convencerme de que solo lo detestaba y lo quería hacer sufrir… pero no, no fue así.

Pero es su culpa que lo ame tanto ¿No? Por ser quien es. Y este odio que le expreso, pagaría el amor que me hace sentir… aunque sé, que no ayudaría en nada.

No lo entiendo ¡¿Qué diablos tienes que me atraes?! No eres una chica, eso claro está. Pero por todos los cielos, eres mi hermano menor, un simple niño. Quizá fue tu inocencia que me divertía, o tus risitas cautivadoras, o tus hermosos verdes… ¡AGH! ¡Brad, basta! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Tienes 16 y él 6! Olvídalo ya. Nunca pasará.

Mi padre entró por el corredor, llegaba muy feliz, siempre era feliz en su trabajo. Pues a pesar de que nuestra madre Sheryl muriera dentro de la maquinaria de uno de esos trajes infernales. SpringBonnie como sé que se llama la coneja dorada, nunca se rindió. Decía que nosotros éramos su sustento. Sobre todo Vinny… Vinny, Vinny, Vinny. El menor de nosotros, agh.

Hablando de eso, pronto será su cumpleaños, es mañana, y papá dijo que lo celebraríamos en la pizzería donde trabajaba. Pffff, se ve que él no sabe del miedo que Vinny le tiene a los robots, no solo a ellos, sino también al muñeco de Patricia. Ella le llama Plushtrap. Y lo deja todas las noches "durmiendo" en la silla del pasillo. Es espeluznante hasta para mí.

Nos dirigimos al local, a mí me da mucho asco. No miedo, solo asco… Y eso que queda cerca de casa, a pocos metros.

-Bueno, hijo, estás a cargo-Me dijo sonriendo, abrazó a Patricia y Vinny y se retiró silbando. Dejé ir a la chamaca a jugar con sus amigos. En cuanto al otro… lo dejé ahí. Seguramente se puso a llorar bajo la mesa como hace siempre. No quería mirarlo, no quería romper más mi corazón de lo que ya estaba. Y me fui lejos a donde estaban mis amigos.

-¡Hey, Brad, por aquí!- De lejos los divisé, era Carl. Él traía su máscara de Chica en la mano, de todos de los del grupo, él y Freddie son más unidos, lo he notado. Incluso parece que se gustan mutuamente. Lo cual es imposible, al menos así lo creo yo.

-Carl, que hay ¿Dónde está Freddie?

Lo noté bastante nervioso al responder eso-U-um… Él ya viene, está con Fabián ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es el plan para molestar a tu hermano hoy? ¡Jajaja! ¡Estuvimos planeando algo!

Sonreí falsamente, esa idea no me gustaba para nada. Como ya dije, no quiero molestar tanto a Vinny pero… Vamos, si no lo hago voy a quedar como un cobarde.

-Seh… ¿Cuál es el plan?

No debí ni preguntar…

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Brad, déjame salir! ¡POR FAVOR!

La "maravillosa idea" fue encerrarlo en partes y servicios, y saben, donde están esas cosas de repuesto de los animatrónics que papá usa en el trabajo. Me da rabia… Estoy tan cerca de la puerta, podría abrirla ahora mismo y abrazar al pequeñajo, consolarlo con palabras dulces, incluso llegar a besar aunque sea su mejilla. Solo una cosa tan simple… Estoy tan cerca, pero soy un cobarde…

Mis amigos se estaban prácticamente descojonando de risa. Les daba gracia escuchar como Vinny lloraba y golpeaba la puerta, como si de algo le sirviera para huir… ¿Cómo es que lo soportan? No he visto a Fabián ser cruel con su hermanita Margaret. Quizá porque él sí que la valora… tal vez él sí sabe cómo demostrar que la quiere… No como yo.

-Por favor…-El murmuro de mi hermano se hacía cada vez menos escuchable. Un golpe sordo al otro lado de la puerta… No sé qué pasó, estoy tan aterrado, pero no puedo dejar que me vean. Pero llegó mi salvación, la gemela de Fabián y la hermana de Carl, Margaret y Glenda. Al llegar ellas saludaron a sus hermanos. Fabián se la llevó de buena forma, sin quejas. Carl se llevó a su hermanita acompañado de Freddie… Por fin estaba solo.

No esperé ni un segundo y abrí la puerta. Vinny no lloraba más, su corazón no dio mucho más por el miedo y se desmayó junto a la puerta. Me dejé la máscara puesta y lo cargué.

Pobre… pobre niño… Tan inocente, y yo que estoy cuidándolo soy un patán.

A veces… pensé en dejar esto ¿Saben? De molestarlo, intentar que sufra. Luego recuerdo… ¿Y si dejo de hacer esto que pasará? ¿Me perdonará? Seguramente, pero eso solo empeoraría. Me querría otra vez cerca de él y eso solo me descontrolaría más por lo que siento. No podría resistir la tentación de besarle de una vez.

No quiero arrebatarle la inocencia….

Ya bastante lo hice sufrir para cumplir mis deseos egoístas…

Sé que sonará ilógico, pero le haría menos daño si sigo con esta farsa.

Caminé a la casa, no quedaba lejos. Entré a su cuarto y lo dejé ahí, arropado y con su peluche de FredBear al costado.

Que hermoso… Parecía un ángel.

Se veía tan frágil, porque lo es. Un niño inocente que la única preocupación que tiene es si hace la tarea o gana y pierde en los juegos. Mientras que yo estoy aquí sufriendo por amarlo tanto.

Descubrí su rostro de sus mechones castaños, casi acariciándolo. Ante eso lo vi sonreír levemente entre sueños y abrazó mi brazo. Rayos… Estaba despertando. No podía dejar que me viera, no de esta forma. Me zafé como pude de su agarre, eso solo empeoró, pero por suerte su peluche estaba cerca y lo abrazó a este, regresando a dormir tranquilo.

Eso estuvo tan cerca… Mañana será su cumpleaños… ¿Seguiré portándome de esta forma? No quiero saber, eso lo viviría cuando sea mañana. Antes de irme me acerqué a él y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

 _-Mañana será un nuevo día…_

(…)

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Vinny!- Papá exclamó feliz con Patricia, ambos sostenían una bandeja con dulces y todas esas chucherías que le gustan a los niños. Es la costumbre de desearle a alguien feliz cumpleaños con una bandeja de desayuno. Yo ni grité, estaba en la puerta esperando.

-Gracias…-No se le notaba emocionado a decir verdad, parecía cansado, como si hubiera estado despierto hasta las 6 o algo por el estilo. Contando que sabía dónde celebraríamos su cumpleaños…

-Espero que estés bien descansando porque iremos a tu lugar favorito para celebrar ¿No es genial? Conseguí eso pagando con mi sueldo- Vi como papá le alborotaba el cabello- Pero valdrá la pena con tal de verte contento.

-S-sí… Gracias papi, eres el mejor de todos.

-Cuando quieras campeón. Ahora iré a vestirme, que tenemos un día por delante- Y se fue por la puerta, no sin antes detenerse a mi costado- ¿Vas a cuidarlo tú, hoy? ¿Cierto hijo?

-Seguro… Yo voy a cuidar de Vinny.

-Ese es mi hijo- Al final se fue silbando.

Es increíble que Vinny no le diga que odia con toda su alma aquel sitio. Aunque si soy sincero, ni yo podría rechazar tal oferta con tu padre que te quiere, súper feliz y sintiéndose el mejor. No podríamos hacerle eso a él.

-Estoy tan feliz de que celebremos esto, Vinny ¡Por un segundo creí que estabas pensando en cancelarlo!- Pobre Patricia, ella ama el local, desde que mamá murió siente que ese sitio es sagrado, quizá porque siente que su alma está ahí… Pffff, tonterías. Aunque no lo admito, la extraño… Ella me regaló mi máscara en mi cumpleaños junto las otras a mis amigos. Le regaló el peluche de FredBear a Vinny y también a Plushtrap a Patricia. No podemos vivir sin estas cosas. Papá incluso conserva un collar de cascabel como el de los gatos. Dice que ella amaba usarlo porque se sentía un gatito… Es una lástima que Vinny no la haya conocido, a diferencia de nosotros que convivimos unos años. El en cambio solo llegó a los meses de vida de conocerla, solo ve sus fotos y dice "Mamá era bonita… ¿Era amable y amorosa? Me hubiese gustado conocerla". Por si alguno no sabe, mamá era de cabello negro casi gris, ojos agua marina y piel pálida.

No me gusta hablar mucho de esto… No sé cómo papá puede hacerlo sin desmoronarse. Dice que era maravillosa, cariñosa, alegre. Incluso nos ha contado de unos amigos que tenía cuando niño, conserva sus fotos en un marco. Uno de ellos parece de 20, es rubio de ojo avellana, a su lado está un adolecente de cabello negro y ojos café, se notaban muy cariñosos entre el otro mientras papá estaba en el hombro del mayor de ellos. Creo que se llamaban Gustavo y Kendall o algo así… También conozco a sus amigos Fritz y Jeremy, me caen bien, pero ñeh, están algo locos.

-Ajam… ¿Por qué lo cancelaría? Es mi cumpleaños…

-¡Exacto! Bueno, voy a arreglarme, Plush también necesita unos retoques ¡Este será un gran día!- Patricia salió del cuarto a los saltitos. Solo yo quedaba ahí acompañando al cumpleañero.

-Bueno…. Feliz cumpleaños, hombrecito.

-G-gracias…- Miró a su oso y después la bandeja que papá le había dejado. Juraría que amenazaba con llorar cuando me miró- ¿M-me vas a molestar hoy?... No lo hagas, es mi cumpleaños…

-Lo siento enano, yo no decido como van las cosas aquí- Si las decidiera, ya no estaría enamorado de ti… Mira que simple serían nuestras vidas. Pero no quise decirle más y me fui dejándolo solo.

(…)

-Muy bien niños, estaré en las bodegas trabajando ¿Sí? No quiero problemas. Volveré en un rato para soplar las velitas contigo ¿De acuerdo hijo?- Vinny le asintió sin ganas- Ese es mi hombrecito valiente ¿Vamos Patricia? Así puedo reparar a tu Plushtrap.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Nos vemos al rato chicos!- Patricia se fue con él. Parece que ella es más consentida que Vinny, aunque no lo sea. Pero parece.

Creo… que hoy podría darle aunque sea un buen cumpleaños a mi hermano. Digo, los chicos lo entenderían ¿Cierto? De todos modos allá estaban llegando, Vinny se puso a charlar con una niña en lo que estaba ocupado.

-Hey, brother- Freddie saludó, todos ellos usaban sus máscaras, y eso me parecía un tanto… Extraño.

-Que tal chicos.

-¿Listo para la diversión?

-¿Disculpen?

-Sí ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano! ¡Tenemos que hacer una buena broma!

-Oh… Miren chicos… acerca de eso…

-No, espera, ya sé ¿Tú tienes una broma planeada?

-No es eso, yo…

-¿O nos vas a dejar hacerlo? ¡Vamos, que queremos emplearla!

-¡OIGAN, YA!- Silenciaron, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- Chicos… es su cumpleaños ¿No podríamos parar esta vez? Es solo un niño.

Me arrepentí en cierta forma de haber dicho eso, me estaban mirando algo sospechosos.

Fabián levantó una ceja, lo pude ver a través del hoyo de su ojo-¿Qué? Pero asustar al cobarde de tu hermano es lo divertido de este lugar ¿No me digas que te acobardaste?

-¿Tienes miedo de que tu padre te castigue? No seas llorón. Además no será nada del otro mundo. Una bromita pequeña y después celebras con tu hermano como si nada hubiera pasado.

La propuesta de Carl me llamó la atención… ¿Una broma más y listo? ¿Podría dejar de molestarlo por hoy y hacerle pasar un cumpleaños lindo? Solo era una broma más, n perdería mi faceta de rudo y podría ser un buen hermano… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-De acuerdo, pero solo una broma más ¿Entendido?... ¿Cuál es el plan para molestar al hombrecito?

(…)

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? Tienes suerte… Muchos quisieran celebrarlo aquí.

-Sí… tal vez…. ¿Ese es Bonnie?

-Oh no, es SpringBonnie, la adoro, papá me lo regaló.

-Sí…- Ya era hora de hacer nuestra movida. No me parecía tan buena la idea que los chicos me dieron. Pero solo deseaba que todo se terminara, esta broma y listo.

-¡Hey, perdedor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Brad, déjame.

Freddie empezó a reír- ¡Si, Brad! ¡Déjalo! ¡O se pondrá a llorar!

-¡Le voy a decir a papá!... No tengo porque soportar esto.

-Jah ¿Y crees que ese oso estúpido te va a proteger?-Señalé a su peluche de FredBear con una sonrisa burlona. Vamos… solo esta vez y ya.

-¡Dejen de molestarlo! ¿Le hacen bullying? ¿Enserio? ¡Es estúpido!- Esa era Glenda, es la primera vez que se mete en estas cosas, pero su hermano no le dejó.

-Cállate pequeñaja, esto no es cosa de mujercitas.

-Tu hermano es un completo bebito ¿No es así?

-Es hilarante…-¿Gracioso? No creo, es horrible ver como empieza a llorar otra vez- ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos a que vea más de cerca? ¡Le encantará!

-¡N-No por favor! ¡No!

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Vamos a darle al pequeño hombrecito una vista más cercana y personal!

Fabián soltó una risa, él me ayudo a cargar a Vinny… Las pocas veces que estuve así de cerca con él, y esta vez es tan horrible. Lo llevamos a dentro, fue un poco difícil pues no paraba de patalear.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO!

-¡Ya escucharon al hombrecito! ¡Quiere estar más cerca!- Finalmente llegamos, las personas nos miraban algo curiosas, me siento avergonzado… Estábamos frente a frente con esos robots. La coneja y el oso. FredBear real y Gonnie- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Creo que el pequeñajo quiere darle a FredBear un gran beso!

-¡NO, NO QUIERO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO!

-¡A la cuenta de tres!

-¡Uno, dos…!- Yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo, Fabián fue el que usó toda su fuerza para eso. Yo no pude… ¡¿Esta es la buena broma?! ¡¿Dejar a Vinny en la boca de FredBear?! Esto llegó demasiado lejos.

-Yo no…

-¡POR FAVOR, BRAD! ¡ESTOY ASUSTADO! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-No… Esto llegó muy lejos- Estaba por sacarlo de ahí pero Freddie me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo! ¡Es gracioso!

-¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Creen que me gusta hacerle estas cosas a mi hermano?! ¡¿Solo porque no quiero aceptar que lo quiero?! Ya estoy harto, no puedo más con esta farsa. Voy a sacarlo de ahí. Vinny, quédate tranquilo… ¿Está bien?

-Yo… Gracias…- Él silenció por primera vez, quizá no creía como cambié de opinión. Dejé ambas manos en su cintura, pero un segundo antes de que jalara para quitarlo….

¡CRUSH!

…No….

-¡OH SANTOS CIELOS!- Todos gritaron con horror. No lo podía creer, de alguna forma los engranes del robot no lo soportaron más y aplastaron la cabeza de mi hermano. La sangre salpicó en todas partes, yo era el más manchado aquí…

-No… ¡VINNY!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo m…!- Papá entró por la puerta acompañado de Patricia. Dio un alarido de horror y dejó caer el pastel que llevaba en sus manos. Corrió hacia mí y me apartó para sacar a Vinny de la mandíbula de Fred- ¡Vinny! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!... Hijo…- Era horrible… Su cráneo estaba hecho pedazos, la sangre lo había manchado completamente, podía ver parte de su cerebro sobresalir.

-Papá… yo…

-¡MALDITO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A TU HERMANO?!

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡NO QUERÍA QUE ESTO PASARA!

-¡¿ASÍ ES COMO CUIDAS DE UN NIÑO?! ¡MATASTE A TU HERMANO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A LA AMBULANCIA! ¡POR FAVOR!

(…)

-¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Qué pasó con él?!

-Señor, cálmese… ¿Nombre?

-¡Vincent Price! ¡Ahora déjeme pasar!- Yo estaba con él. Patricia se quedó en casa, no quería ver esto, no pudo dejar de llorar desde que la ambulancia se llevó a Vinny al hospital. Papá estaba desesperado, no dejaba de gritar cosas como "¡Resiste hijo, estarás bien!" Yo no… no dije nada, sufría en silencio…

Nos dejaron pasar, Vinny estaba en una de las camas del hospital. Todo era tan oscuro… Tenía vendado desde los ojos hasta la parte superior de la cabeza, estaba conectado a una máquina de signos vitales y podíamos sentir como respiraba débilmente…. _Estaba vivo…_

-¡Vinny!- Corrió hacia él, no lo abrazó, pero empezó a llorar como nunca había visto en la vida- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No puede estar pasando esto!

-Está vivo…

-¡CLARO QUE ESTÁ VIVO IDIOTA! ¡VIVO PERO ROTO! ¡MIRA, MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO!

-Y-yo no quería… Solo… solo…

-¡¿Solo qué?! ¡¿Querías hacer una broma legendaria?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?! ¡Se supone que quieres a tu hermano!

-¡Lo quiero! ¡Pero tú no puedes reclamarme! ¡No sabías que Vinny le temía a ese restaurante y a todos sus malditos robots! ¡¿Nunca notaste como yo lo asustaba?!

Cerré la boca… metí la pata al decir eso. Un brillo de ira se vio desde los ojos de mi padre.

-Tú… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡O SEA QUE ESO HACÍAS TODAS LAS VECES QUE TE LO DEJABA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ERES?!

-¡No quería hacerle esto! ¡Solo asustarlo un poco!

-¡ES LA MISMA MIERDA! ¡¿SABES ALGO?! ¡YO NUNCA TUVE TU SUERTE! ¡NUNCA TUVE UN PADRE QUE ME QUISIERA! ¡NUNCA TUVE UN HERMANO! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE TUVE MURIÓ! ¡TIENES ESTA SUERTE Y LA DESPERDICIAS!

-P-papá… por favor, yo lo siento…

-Es muy tarde para eso… Y no me llames papá. Que tú para mí ya estás muerto…

Eso me dolió en el alma, fue como una puñalada… ¿Qué? No podía estar hablando en serio, soy su hijo, tenía que perdonarme alguna vez. Aunque yo no lo haría… Soy un monstruo, un estúpido.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Vinny podría seguir vivo, estaríamos felices en familia cantándole "Feliz cumpleaños" no aquí, mirando cómo está lastimado. No es culpa de FredBear, no es culpa de mis amigos… es mía por intentar ocultar lo que siento con odio irracional, por pensar que podía escaparme de esos sentimientos tan enfermos y persistentes, pensar que los borraría de esta forma… Mira como acabé. Sufriendo por tu pérdida más que nunca, queriendo por lo menos haber llegado a abrazarte y que tú me lo respondieras felizmente.

(…)

No he podido despegarme de él. Todos los días me quedo en una silla a su lado, mirándolo y escuchando sus signos vitales… ¿Podría escucharme? No sé si pueda.

-Disculpe…- Era el doctor, entró y se dirigió a mí- Tengo unas noticias que darle.

-¿Ya está bien? Dígame que sí.

-De hecho… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es dejarlo conectado toda la vida a esa máquina o dejarle descansar en paz.

No… ¡NO!

-P-pero… ¡Tiene que haber un error! ¡Él no puede morir!

-Lo siento joven Price, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo dejaré para que se despida de su hermano- Y se fue, el muy hijo de perra.

Era el fin… Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

 _ **Narradora POV**_

Se acercó a su hermano. Lo miró con dulzura y tristeza a la vez, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y caer sin ruido sobre las sábanas de la camilla.

 _ **-¿Puedes oírme?... No sé si puedas oírme… Lo siento…**_

No pudo evitar rebalsar en llanto mientras se postraba en la cama. Los peluches de Vinny seguían ahí, lo acompañaban a su lado. Brad en esos momentos quería saber que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

 _-¿Hola?... ¿Brad?- Dentro de su cabeza se veía a sí mismo, estaba frente a su peluche de FredBear, los otros estaban atrás de este, la voz de su hermano se escuchaba provenir del osito-… Te escucho… ¿Tú me escuchas a mí?_

El adolecente castaño mantuvo silencio, no sabía que otras cosas decir. No podía pensar. Estaba demasiado dolido para eso.

 _ **-Ellos aún son tus amigos… ¿Lo crees aun?**_

 _Curiosamente miró con sus ojitos verdes a los muñecos- Sí… ellos son mis amigos aún._

 _ **-Estaremos juntos de nuevo…**_

 _No supo de qué hablaba, seguía con la mirada sobre aquel oso de felpa. Tenía increíbles deseos de abrazarlo como siempre solía hacer para calmar el miedo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Todo era oscuro a su alrededor y una simple luz blanca era lo que le permitía verse a él y los muñecos. Poco a poco estos empezaron a esfumarse. Una brisa cálida dio contra él, parecía que al fin estaba en paz…_

 _-¿Brad? ¿Qué está pasando hermano? ¿Dónde estás? Tengo miedo…_

Dio una ligera risa mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del pequeñín. No era consciente de que este lo escuchaba o sentía su tacto. Ya moriría, no importaba nada más, todo daba igual. No lo sabía, no podía ver a su padre, pero él si podía ver a su hijo. Hace rato que había llegado y escuchó toda la "conversación" Sabía que Vinny ya moriría, pero solo miraba en silencio, no hizo ruido incluso cuando su hijo mayor se acercaba a la cara del menor… Quería ver que es lo que haría. Lo cual fue desenchufar la máquina, empezando a hacerla sonar con un único "Biiiiip"

-Hasta siempre… mi querido hermano- El chico de ojos café cerró los ojos y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su hermanito. Quería una última voluntad antes de dejarlo morir, y era probar los labios de Vinny… Su pequeño hermanito.

 _-Hasta siempre…- El peluche se esfumó frente a él mientras lo hacía igualmente. Ya no podía respirar, no sentía calor, solo una luz blanca que lo estaba cegando._

Finalmente Brad ya no lo soportó y dejó caer su cabeza en la cama, llorando sin consuelo. Había perdido a su hermano, para siempre….

Ira interna. Vincent frunció el ceño con asco, no por el "incesto" o por lo gay, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca juzgaría el amor por más raro que sea, no después de la pérdida de sus amigos… Pero que se atreviera a hacer un acto tan egoísta después de lo que hizo le daba tanta rabia… Ya no estaba en sus casillas. Ya había visto morir otro ser querido…

Disimuló una sonrisa comprensiva golpeando la puerta. Brad le miró algo sorprendido y asustado. Vincent se acercó a él y alborotó sus cabellos.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría…

-N-no… no lo puedo aceptar…

-Tranquilo hijo, saldremos de esto fácilmente…-Le extendió la mano y este aceptó. Se abrazaron, pero el castaño no notaba la vil sonrisa que escondía su padre.

(…)

No fue hasta después del funeral, cuando Vincent se llevó a su hijo al trabajo con la petición de enseñarle algo importante, que Brad se había levantado de la cama. Pues no quería ni hablar, le dolía todavía lo que pasó, y no sentía que merecía ser perdonado por su padre.

-¿Sabes Brad? Hay cosas que debes aprender de este trabajo…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip, mi deber es hacer felices a los niños. Yo tengo que reparar cada cosa rota de este sitio, gracias a mí es que este lugar sigue en pie, dejo mi pequeño grano de arena para que se conserve.

El adolecente permaneció en silencio mientras su padre lo hacía pasar a la bodega donde alguna vez había encerrado a Vinny. Cuando se percató de la escena, ya era tarde, pues Vincent había cerrado con seguro.

Sangre por doquier, cuerpos inertes y sin vida que yacían en el suelo. La sonrisa retorcida del oji violeta solo le daba más miedo. Freddie estaba muerto junto a Carl, Fabián estaba junto a su hermana Margaret, y Glenda permanecía sobre la mesa. Apuñalados hasta la muerte. El lugar era completamente rojo por la sangre. El olor a muerte envolvía todo, y la risa de su padre se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Yo tengo el deber de ajustar las cuentas aquí… ¿Entiendes?- Enseñó con tranquilidad su arma, un cuchillo carnicero. Brad no respondió nada, cayó de rodillas mirando al suelo y su máscara, mientras sentía como Vincent dejaba el filo del cuchillo en su cuello y sostenía su cabeza- Mi padre me hizo perder a mis mejores amigos, yo le pagué con la muerte. Gracias al vago de las construcciones murió tu madre, le pagué con la muerte… Tú mataste a mi hijo… Es hora de pagar.

-Lo siento…

-Sé que lo haces… Pero no puedo perdonarte… Así funcionan las cosas…- Elevó el cuchillo con una sonrisa psicópata- Ya no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo… **¡NO PUEDES!**

(…)

Empezó a escuchar ruidos, parecían pasos… Alto… se supone que estaba muerto ¿Cómo diablos podía escuchar?

 _ **Brad POV**_

¿Dónde estoy? Abrí los ojos. No puedo estar vivo ¿Acaso papá me dejó vivir? No le veo el sentido… El lugar no es el mismo de antes. Todo se ve muy viejo, roto, está en tonos de verde. Es algo silencioso… Al recobrar la visión pude ver un cuerpo frente a mí. Era un chico… Un chico de cabello negro por lo que veía. Pero tenía un tono oscuro alrededor, casi como si no fuese real, solo un sueño. Empezó a moverse, creo que tanto él como yo estábamos dormidos.

Espera… ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí?! Me incorporé rápidamente, no debí hacerlo, solo hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Traté de aliviarlo sobándome, y dejé salir un quejido.

-¿Uh?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿B-brad? ¿Dónde estás?

¿Acaban de mencionar mi nombre? Esa voz insegura se me hace tan familiar… Miré de dónde provino, era del chico de enfrente, empezaba a levantarse, parecía no estar tan despierto porque estaba tanteando por el suelo como buscando algo. Lo miré curiosamente al dar la vuelta. Parecía un chico, y era un chico, pero como ya mencioné no parecía tan real, pues además de tener esa oscura aura, sus ojos eran de un negro total, medio grisáceo, sus mejillas eran rojas y tenía lágrimas pintadas, rayas horizontales oscuras. Digamos que esa ropa no es de ahora, usaba suéter blanco algo rasgado con rayas negras en los brazos… ¿Quién es este tipo?

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Brad? ¿Sigues ahí? Tengo miedo… No veo nada… ¿Dónde estás?

¿Esa era la voz de… Vinny? Pero no era él, suspiré mirando al suelo, me topé con un espejo roto ¡¿Qué me pasó?! Era otra persona, parecía un chico mayor, piel trigueña, ojos negros y blancos pero sin el tono grisáceo en ellos. Incluso era rubio y tenía orejas de oso… ¿Qué es lo que era ahora? Ni yo parecía ser real. El oír unos sollozos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, provenían de ese chico.

-¿Dónde estás?... T-tengo miedo… Ayúdame…

-¿V-vinny?

Lo vi respingarse, empezaba a tantear por el lugar… ¿Acaso no podía ver? Yo mismo me acerqué para sostenerlo de los hombros. Tenía la mirada perdida, ahora entiendo el opaco gris de sus ojos… está ciego.

-¿Brad? ¿Eres tú?

No puedo creerlo… ¡ES ÉL! No pude controlarme, lo abracé como nunca antes había hecho o logrado hacer, podría jurar que incluso estaba llorando… No me culpen, estaba algo sensible.

-¡Vinny! ¡Eres tú!

-C-claro que soy yo… ¡Hermano, aquí estás!- Él también me abrazó, me sorprendí por eso, deduje que me alejaría diciendo que me odiaba- Te extrañé…

¿Me extrañó? ¿Enserio?... No lo veo posible, no puedo creer que esto sea real.

-¿Me extrañaste?...

-Claro…-Dejó su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, parecía empezar a sollozar- Estaba asustado… N-no estabas y… no podía ver nada, no había nadie… ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy contigo… Tranquilo… Sé que no puedes verme, es que… bueno, creo que estás ciego.

-No me importa, al menos estás aquí…

-Vinny… yo… Lo siento….

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste aquella vez… Pero yo no pude decirte que te perdonaba.

-¿Eh?...

-Yo... no dejé de quererte aun con las bromas que me hacías. Seguimos siendo hermanos después de todo ¿No?

Hermanos… Como odio con toda mi alma ese título. Por más que haya pasado tanto tiempo sigo amándolo…. No han cambiado mis sentimientos por él. Pero está aquí, lo estoy abrazando, me ha personado ¡¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?!

-Sí, lo somos, pero enserio creí que me odiarías…

-Yo nunca te odiaría…

-Pero por mi culpa moriste…

-No es motivo para guardarte rencor, no soy de esas personas- Me sonrió, aun llorando pero me sonrió. He esperado tanto por este momento, y al fin está pasando. Lo besaría, pero no puedo llegar a tal cosa, apenas lo acabo de encontrar- Quizá no he podido decir esto nunca, pero te quiero hermano…

-Yo también te quiero, pequeño hombrecito…- Nos abrazamos una vez más, lo único que me inquietó fue que un hombre nos mirara desde una puerta, no lo distinguía bien, pero tenía orejas de conejo. Creo que me miraba como si quisiera que me muriera otra vez.

No sé qué somos ahora, no sé en qué año estamos, o mucho menos si estamos vivos o muertos. Pero estoy con Vinny y eso es lo único que me importa. No echaré esto a perder esta vez, seré el mejor hermano que puedo, y quizá, si fuera posible, mucho más eso…

 _ **Narradora POV.**_

-¿Enserio?... Yo sí pensaba que me odiabas…

-Jamás podría odiarte, no a ti, hermanito…

Vinny se acurrucó en el phantom que ahora era su hermano, exacto, ellos no sabían, pero en esos momentos estaban en la Fazbear Fright, ese conejo que acababa de verlos era Springtrap, nada feliz… Phantom Golden y Phantom Marionette. Eso eran ahora y por siempre hasta el resto de la eternidad cuando se liberaran. Pero claro, nada de eso les importaba.

-Si no me odiabas… ¿Por qué me hacías esas bromas?

-Yo… Eran cosas de adolecente inmaduro, descuida.

-Oh… Bueno, no importa… estoy feliz de tenerte otra vez…

-Yo igual.

" _ **Odio amarte"**_ Algún día, Brad sería capaz de decir eso…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con estas cosa, al menos eso supongo xD pero me encanta como ha quedado.**

 **Dulce-Chan se despide. Los amo, adiós.**


End file.
